The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Best Friends. The Looney Tunes Show had news dating back to 2009 and the premiere date was pushed backed many times. When the May 3 premiere was announced, there was a ton of advertisement, including characters in Time Square advertisements and trains. The show is rated TV-PG. Concept The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck leaving the woods and moving to the suburbs with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show features CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as Merrie Melodies, one or two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. Characters The main two characters of The Looney Tunes Show are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. Other characters on The Looney Tunes Show include Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Daran Norris), Crusher, Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Gossamer (voiced by Kwesi Boakye), Granny (voiced by June Foray), Henery Hawk (voiced by Joe Alaskey), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristin Wigg), Mac and Tosh (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell respectively), Marvin the Martian (voiced by Damon Jones), Pepe Le Pew (voiced by René Auberjonois), Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir, Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Fred Armisen), Sylvester (voiced by Joe Alaskey), Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings), Tina Russo Duck (voiced by Jennifer Esposito), Tweety (voiced by Joe Alaskey), Witch Lezah (voiced by Roz Ryan and Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). Episodes Merrie Melodies According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of almost every The Looney Tunes Show episode, excluding Monster Talent. The songs are avaliable on molderplz's Youtube channel and iTunes for 99¢. The first song, Grilled Cheese was performed by Elmer Fudd. The second song, I'm a Martian was performed by Marvin the Martian. The third song, Blow My Stack performed by Yosemite Sam. The fourth song, Chicken Hawk performed by Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg. The fifth song, Cock of the Walk performed by Foghorn Leghorn. For a more detailed and complete list of Merrie Melodies, click here. Title Card Gallery Image:Blow My Stack.png|Blow My Stack. Image:Chickenhawk.png|Chicken Hawk. Image:Grilled Cheese.png|Grilled Cheese. Image:I'm A Martian.png|I'm a Martian. ﻿ CGI Shorts Intro right|250px The introduction Gallery Image:Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Yosemite Sam and Porky.png Image:Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png Image:Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png Image:Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah.png ﻿ Outro Ratings Best Friends, the first episode, had 2.462 million viewers on its premiere night, making it the highest rated show (either premieres or reruns) in 2011 in terms of million viewers for Cartoon Network. Members Only, the second episode had 2.228 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.234 viewers. The Jailbird and Jailbunny, the third episode, dropped even more, having 2.075 million viewers, but still managing to hold over 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.387 million viewers from the first episode's premiere and 0.153 million viewers from the second episode's premiere. The Fish and Visitors, the fourth episode had 2.133 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.058 viewers from the third episode's premiere. Monster Talent, the fifth episode had 2.330 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.197 viewers from the previous week. Reunion, the sixth episode had 2.448 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.118 viewers from the fifth episode's premiere. The show had no premiere with under 2.000 million viewers on its first airing, currently through the first six episodes. Company